Survival of Death
by YukimitsuShinji
Summary: UPDATE CH 3! Rencana yang gagal, jam tangan, dan e-mail aneh yang memprediksi masa depan. Saksi bisu bagi kejadian-kejadian yang mereka hadapi. Bad summary. Read and review, please! Comments are appreciated. Based on SMT : Devil Survivor.
1. Day Before :1

**Survival of Death**

Rated – T

Language – Indonesian

Genre – Action, Drama, Humour, Parody, Supernatural / Fantasy

Warning! Contains little sho-ai AKA BL ( go google it XD ), OOC, typo, bad humour, and another

things that will make you gonna vomit. Don't like it? Just go away, then! Simple, right?

Based from Shin Megami Tensei : Devil Survivor.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton dan Yamaha. Fanloid punya penciptanya masing-masing.

SMT : Devil Survivor punya ATLUS.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : DAY BEFORE 1**

.

.

' _You, who are son of man, the one that will witness this ordeal, the one who will fear the time left,_

 _the one who will fear your life. You, son of man must face all the evil deeds that your father has_

 _done. Fight the 'Demon' within you, the one who resides in every man's heart, and you'll find the_

 _truth that you've yearned for, beneath this door of lies. If you truly wish to reveal the Pandora box,_

 _then state yourself…..'_

.

.

.

.

Sial.

Mimpi itu lagi. Rasa kantukku telah meninggalkanku. Kini aku terduduk di atas tempat tidurku. Tubuhku gemetar ketika mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Entah kenapa aku terus bermimpi tentang itu. Yah, sudahlah. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, kan? Baiklah, simak baik-baik namaku yang suci ini karena ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kamu mendengarnya! Hahahahaha! .. Uhuk-uhuk, maaf salah fokus.

Namaku Kaito Shion. Umur 17. Warna rambutku biru laut, senada dengan mataku yang bewarna _ocean blue_ ini. Makanan kesukaanku, yah Aisu, apa lagi coba? Terutama kalau mereknya H**g*n – D*zs. Status? _Single. Perfect, right? Yeah, right._

 **10.00 AM.**

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Dengan malas, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mulai melakukan aktivitas kamar mandi layaknya orang biasa. Untuk bagian kamar mandinya, sebaiknya kita sensor mengingat ratingnya bakal naik kalau tidak disensor.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku membuka lemari pakaianku. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan memakai parka yang berwarna putih dilapisi jaket berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna biru dongker. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu putih biru dengan aksen kuning di beberapa lupa, kulilitkan syal biru ke leherku. Aku terlihat keren, kan? Pasti. *plak* ( Note : Lihat atasan baju 'Gakuran Parka' Kaito di Project Diva: F )

Mengingat ini hari libur, aku memutuskan untuk menetap di kamar sepanjang hari. (Lha, ngapain pake baju keren-keren?) Aku berjalan kea rah _mini fridge-_ ku dan mengambil es krim M**j* S*p*r c*p rasa vanilla. Kalau tidak ada H**g*n – D*zs, maka M**j* S*p*r c*p pun jadi. Setelah mengambil satu, aku melangkah ke arah meja belajarku. Kubuka laptopku yang kebetulan namanya Yuki. Rencananya, sih, aku mau nge- _hack_ akun 'teman' gue sebagai 'tanda kenalan', tapi berhubung penyakit malasku keburu menyerang, aku cuma _surfing internet_ doang.

.

.

Tempat ini sungguh sunyi. Kalian tanya kenapa? Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Awalnya, sih, aku tinggal bersama saudara sepupuku. Tapi, aku jadi tinggal sendiri. Kaiko-nee, kakak sepupuku pergi meninggalkanku karena dia mau tinggal di apartemen. Katanya sih, biar hidup mandiri. Mandi sendiri. Aku juga bisa kalau cuma itu. #BakaitoModeOn.

Tatapanku beralih ke _photo frame_ yang berada di atas meja belajarku. Di foto itu, tampak ada 9 orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Sebagian besar dari mereka tersenyum bahagia. Ya.. sebagian besar karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang mukanya datar kayak tembok alias tanpa ekspresi. Kalian mau tahu siapa saja mereka? Mereka itu adalah keluargaku. Saudara-saudaraku.

Oh,ya, aku belum bilang kalau keluarga Shion itu terkenal bukan? Jika keluarga orang lain terkenalkarena kaya, baik hati, kejam dan lain-lain, maka keluarga ini terkenal karena mempunyai banyak anak. Yap, anda benar! Karena banyak anak! Huft, sepertinya orang tua kami dulu tidak pakai KB. Kami 8 bersaudara kandung, 9 kalau ditambah Kaiko-nee. Semuanya dengan warna rambut dan kepribadian yang warna-warni. Dan, sekarang, aku sendiri… Huft… Aku rindu mereka.

Tepat setelah aku memikirkan mereka, layar Yuki menunjukkkan kalau ada _notification_ yang pun meng-klik _notification_ itu dan tampak bahwa ada satu pesan.

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing has invited you to a chat room.**_

 _ **Accept. Decline.**_

 _AwesomeCh1liKing_? Nama macam apa itu? Sepertinya hanya ada satu orang dengan nama se-alay itu. Dengan segera, aku meng-klik _accept_ dan tampilan layar Yuki berganti menjadi _chat room_.

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **AoiAisu has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Hei, kamu ini siapa?-_- Mana namanya alay lagi.**_

Aneh… Dia tidak membalasnya. Padahal dia yang mengundangku masuk _chat room_. Kok dia malahgak balas? Tidak puas, aku pun menuliskan pesanku padanya.

 _ **AoiAisu : Oi,kok ga dibalas?**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Oi, balas dong!**_

… Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang tidak ada, mungkin juga ia tidak menyadari kalau aku telah mengiriminya pesan. Atau, dia sakit hati aku panggil alay? Tepat setelah aku menyerah, tiba-tiba Yuki mengeluarkan suara ' _beep'._ Huh, ada pesan masuk, rupanya.

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Kamu kok ga kenal aku sih? ):**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Mang kamu siapa?**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Masa kamu udah lupa sama aku yang cucok ini?**_

Melihat pesan terakhirnya itu, aku langsung mual. Cucok? Apa pula itu? Sepertinya orang ini salah pergaulan. Kupikirkan apa yang ingin kubalas, dan segera kuketikkan.

 _ **AoiAisu : Emang kita kenal? Lu salah pergaulan ya? Pake cucok segala.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Ck,ck, kau benar-benar sudah tak ingat padaku? Sakitnya tuh di sini~**_

Tubuhku langsung lemas melihat balasannya. Orang ini aneh sekali… Udah narsis, alay lagi… Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang ….

.

.

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan….. Dia…..

 _ **AoiAisu : Oh,ya, kamu ini BAkaito, ya?**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Ck, akhirnya kau ingat juga, baby otouto! Dan jangan panggil aku**_

 _ **'BAkaito'! Bukannya kamu yang 'Bakaito'?**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Aku bukan 'Bakaito'! Aku tidak bodoh, cuman IQ-nya jongkok.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Itu sama saja kau mengakui dirimu bodoh secara tidak langsung!**_

Kubaca kembali pesan balasanku, tidak ada yang an - !

.

.

Hei! Kenapa aku menulis IQ-ku jongkok?! Ini pasti kesalahan! Mana mungkin aku ini bodoh! Akucuma kurang pandai saja, kok. Ya, kan?

 _ **AoiAisu : Tapi setidaknya, IQ-mu lebih tengkurap dari aku.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Kau-!**_

Tiba-tiba, Yuki berbunyi 'beep'. Huh? Ada orang lain yang masuk. Kok ada yang mau masukke tempat pembuka aib berkedok _chat room_?

 _ **YellowSunshine has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **MidoriMatcha has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **YandereReaper has entered the chat room.**_

Hm? Siapa-siapa saja ini? Namanya pada aneh-aneh semua…. Sunshine, matcha, dan yandere?!

Demi Aisu Kami-sama! Ada yang yandere?! Sepertinya mereka semua aneh…. Aku harus berhati-hati.

 _ **YandereReaper : Kami gak aneh kok. Namamu sendiri saja aneh, masih berani bilang**_

 _ **orang lain. ==**_

Yikes! Dia bisa baca pikiranku. Aku menelan ludah. Dia memang seram sekali. Aku harus berhati-hati-Huh? Ada pesan yang masuk.

 _ **YandereReaper : Tentu aku bisa membaca isi pikiranmu yang kosong dan IQ telungkupmu itu.**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Kamu ini siapa sih?!**_

 _ **YellowSunshine : Kaito-kun! Astaga, kamu melupakan kami?! O_0**_

WHAT?! Mereka tahu namaku?! Demi Aisu, informasi pribadiku bocor! Apa mereka itu _hacker_?!

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Ck, sekali baka tetap baka, ya! ==**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Diam kau, BAkaito!**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Bukannya kalian berdua sama saja?**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Heh, aku tidak berbicara padamu pedophile!**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Bicara sekali lagi maka aku akan memotong lidahmu.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Kita tidak sedang berbicara, kita sedang chatting, bodoh.**_

Sementara ini, aku hanya bisa melihat _chat war_ di _chat room_ aneh ini. Hey, sepertinya, _MidoriMatcha_ belum menuliskan satupun _message_.

 _ **MidoriMatcha : O-oniisama! Tidak baik bertengkar disini!**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Wah, panjang umur.**_

 _ **MidoriMatcha : Huh? Kenapa, Oniisama?**_

Oniisama? Dia memanggilku 'Oniisama'? Mungkin agar sopan kali, ya.

 _ **AoiAisu : Yah, aku tadi baru memikirkanmu, karena daritadi kamu belum menuliskan**_

 _ **satu chat pun.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Ck, kau pedophile juga ya, Bakaito!**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Aku tidak berbicara padamu, BAkaito!**_

 _ **YellowSunshine : Berhenti menggunakan julukan yang sama! Aku bingung.**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Berisik sekali kalian. Apa sih sebenarnya tujuan chat room ini?**_

 _ **kalau tidak ada gunanya, aku keluar saja. Bikin ribut saja.**_

 _YandereReaper_ ada benarnya juga. Apa tujuan _chat room ini_? Masa' Cuma untuk berdebat gak aku leave aja deh. Lagipula, Aku gak kenal mereka semua. Baru saja aku ingin menekan tombol _leave_ , ada _notification_ yang masuk.

 _ **ShadowPanda has entered the chat room.**_

Huh, ada yang masuk lagi? Kasihan sekali dia, dia tidak tau kalau ini adalah _chat room_ teraneh yang pernah ada. Aku turut bersedih.

 _ **ShadowPanda : Kata onii-chan, semuanya sudah di sini?**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Hah? Onii-chan mu siapa?**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Huh? Kamu tidak kenal?**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Tunggu, kau termasuk onii-chanku juga,kan?**_

Sembarangan anak ini. Aku bukan kakakmu, nak! Sadarlah! Tuhan, kenapa kamu memberikan aku cobaan seperti ini?! Bertemu dengan orang aneh dari _chat room_ yang ngaku-ngaku aku itu kakaknya. Naze?!

 _ **EmoPanda has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Onii-chan! Bakai-nii bilang dia tidak kenal kamu.**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Namanya juga baka.**_

 _ **YellowSunshine : Dia memang gak pantas untuk dikenal.**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Jaga bicaramu.**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Tutup mulutmu, kuning.**_

.

.

Sepertinya kalau kita mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentang EmoPanda di depan ShadowPanda, sifatnya langsung berubah…

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Ck, Ki, sudahlah!**_

 _ **YellowSunshine : Cih!**_

 _ **FruitBat has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **FruitBat : Oi, minna-san!**_

 _ **FruitBat : …. Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu, eh?**_

 _ **MidoriMatcha : Um... Begitulah….**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan perkenalan? Aku bingung.**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Shion Kaito desu.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Udah tau.**_

 _ **YandereReaper : …. Tak usah dibilang lagi.**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Are? Kalian kenal aku?**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : … Sudahlah. Shion Akaito desu.**_

 _ **YellowSunshine : Shion Kikaito desu!**_

 _ **MidoriMatcha : S-Shion Nigaito desu….**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Shion Taito desu.**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Shion Kageito desu!**_

 _ **EmoPanda : ….**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Onii-chan bilang namanya Shion Zeito!**_

 _ **FruitBat : Shion Koumorito desu!**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Ah, salam kenal-! ARE-!**_

Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. Aku baru menyadari mereka adalah saudara-saudaraku. Ya, saudara-saudaraku. SAUDARAKU.

.

.

Jadi , selama ini aku _chatting-_ nya sama SAUDARAKU SENDIRI?!

 _ **AoiAisu : Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari awal?!**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Karena kukira kau sudah tau!**_

 _ **SnowPrincess has entered the chat room.**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Baiklah, semuanya sudah di sini?**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Sudah.**_

Aku menatap nama username yang baru masuk ke _chat room_ abal ini. Jika benar orang-orang sebelumnya yang masuk ke _chat room_ ini adalah saudaraku sendiri (yang awalnya tidak kusadari.) Dan dia menggunakan kata ' _princess_ ' dalam usernamenya. Berarti dia ini perempuan. Atau…. Dia ini makhluk jadi-jadian yang sering ada di Taman Lawang yang di Indonesia?! (banci) Duh, berpikir positif,Kai. Positif. Yah, aku tahu dia siapa. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke layar Yuki.

 _ **AoiAisu : Kaiko-nee?**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Ah, halo KaiKai.**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Hei, tidak adil! Kau tidak mengingat kami, tapi kau mengingat Yuki-onna?!**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Kau cemburu? ;D**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Jadi, kenapa kau membentuk chat room ini?**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Hei, jangan tanya aku! Aku cuma disuruh saja.**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Yah, aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita semua hang out? Kita kan sudah**_

 _ **lama tidak berkumpul bersama lagi, bukan?**_

 _ **MidoriMatcha : Um! Itu i-ide yang bagus, Kaiko-oneesama.**_

 _ **YellowSunshine : Yah, itu terdengar keren! Aku setuju. ^^**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Yah, okelah! Aku lagi tidak ngapain-ngapain, kok.**_

 _ **YandereReaper : Terserah deh.**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Hum, kami ikut Tai-nii saja deh.**_

 _ **AoiAisu : Kami?**_

 _ **ShadowPanda : Aku dan Onii-chan.**_

 _ **FruitBat : Yaudahlah. Terserah.**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Bagaimana denganmu, KaiKai?**_

Aku diam. Yah, bagaimana, ya? Aku punya perasaan yang aneh tentang hal ini. Tapi, aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan mereka. Mereka memang saudara kandungku, tapi semenjak Ibu dan Ayah bercerai, kami semua pun ikut terpisah. Akaito tinggal bersama temannya. Kikaito dan Nigaito tinggal di rumah kecil yang mereka sewa. Sedangkan Taito, Kageito, Zeito dan Koumorito entah tinggal di mana. Aku ingin sekali berkumpul bersama mereka, bercanda, tertawa lepas . Tapi, entah kenapa…. Ada perasaan tidak enak di hatiku. Seolah memintakku untuk tidak pergi.

Tepat ketika aku sedang dilanda dilemma, layar Yuki berkedip sekali, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Aku cepat-cepat memeriksanya.

 _ **SnowPrincess : Bagaimana? Kamu bisa tidak?**_

Ah, sudahlah.' _Lagipula, aku hanya akan pergi hang out dengan mereka saja, kok. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan_ ,' batinku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran anehku. Aku pun segera membalas pesan Kaiko-nee.

 _ **AoiAisu : Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku tidak kemana-mana kok.**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Yay! Nanti kita ketemuan di depan Shibuya 901, ya! Jam 3!**_

 _ **AwesomeCh1liKing : Yaudah. Jam 3, kan?**_

 _ **SnowPrincess : Yup. Jangan telat, oke?**_

Hm… Jam 3, di depan Shibuya 901….. Tempat itu berada di dalam jalur Yamanote, kan? _'Hm…Berarti aku harus naik kereta untuk ke sana,'_ pikirku sambil melayangkan pandanganku kearahjam. Jam berapa sekarang? Kutatap jam wekerku yang berbentuk _ice cream cup_ itu.

.

.

Jam 12 siang.

Berarti, aku masih punya waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi. ' _Ah, sebaiknya, aku pergi makan dulu,'_ Batinku sambil bangkit dari tempat dudukku, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, dan menurunitangga.

Selesai makan, aku segera menyambar _headphone_ ku dan memakainya. Kulihat jam tanganku. … Jam 2 siang. Aku segera berjalan ke depan pintu rumah. Sebelum aku keluar, aku menatap ke dalam rumah. … Kosong.

"Ittekimasu!"Ucapku entah kepada siapa. Lalu, aku berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A.N. : Halo! Saya ini adalah author baru yang mau nyampahin fandom Vocaloid dengan cerita aneh dan abal saya. Saya suka banget sama Kaito dan Shion family, sanking sukanya sampai punya fanloid keluarga Shion, namanya Koumorito yang artinya kira-kira 'Manusia Kelelawar' (Koumori (kelelawar) + Hito (Orang)). Batman dong,ya? XD #Dilemparkiwi. Kalau mau tahu Kou-chan seperti apa, cek di DA saya ya! Nama akunnya YukimitsuShinji. Kalau ada typo (pasti ada, cuman gak tahu letaknya di mana T_T),Tolong beritahu, ya? Saya akan update secepat mungkin kalau bisa. He, ada yang tahu gak nama merk yang disensor diatas? XD

Mind to review?


	2. Day Before :2

**Survival of Death**

Rated – T

Language – Indonesian

Genre – Action, Drama, Humour, Parody, Supernatural / Fantasy

Warning! Contains little sho-ai AKA BL ( go google it XD ), OOC, typo, bad humour, and another

things that will make you gonna vomit. Don't like it? Just go away, then! Simple, right?

Based from Shin Megami Tensei : Devil Survivor.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton dan Yamaha. Fanloid punya penciptanya masing-masing.

SMT : Devil Survivor punya ATLUS.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 : DAY BEFORE 2**

.

.

 **SKIP TIME : 03.00 PM**

.

.

.

.

Shibuya.

Kota yang sangat ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah hanya untuk sekedar cuci mata atau untuk _hang out_ dengan teman, atau bahkan nge- _date_ , kota ini sangat pas untuk itu. …..Tunggu, aku jadi terdengar seperti seorang _travel agent._ Yah, meskipun hari ini tidak begitu ramai. Padahal, pada hari libur tempat ini ramai sekali.

.

.

 _Oh, well._

Aku berdiri di depan Shibuya 901, sesekali memainkan _handphone_ -ku dengan malas. Aku menatap tempat aku berpijak sekarang sambil menganti lagu yang sedang kuputar di _handphone_ -ku.

' **Mou ikkai, mou ikkai-** ', ganti.

' **Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama-** ', ganti.

' **Yami no Ou-'** , ganti.

' **Soba ni iitai yo-'** , ganti.

 **SKIP TIME : 03.20 PM**

.

.

….. Kenapa mereka belum datang? Aku rasa aku sudah ada di tempat yang benar. Kuperhatikan gedung besar di belakangku. _'Ck, apa mereka menipuku?'_ batinku kesal. Baru saja aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berambut merah mencolok berjalan ke arahku.

"Yo, Kai! Kau sudah menunggu lama, ya?" tanya orang itu sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas. "Kalau kau menganggap 20 menit itu lama, maka, ya." balasku dengan datar. "Ck,ck, jangan sejahat itu. Aku kan onii-samamu yang baik, keren, dan rajin nabung!" katanya sambil memasang wajah memelas ( kaya mau diraep ). Ia kini memakai kaus berwarna hitam berlapis kemeja _plaid_ merah, celana panjang berwarna coklat, dan memakai sepatu _boots_ warna coklat tua. Tampaknya, dia juga memakai syal merah miliknya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu asal muasal mereka. Mereka, kok, yang menyuruh kita berkumpul di sini." ucapnya. Kami berdua berdiri di depan 901. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami. Entah kenapa, mendadak suasana menjadi nggak srek. Inikah yang disebut _awkward silence_?

.

.

.

.

Ugh.

Aku gak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

Ini terlalu mencekam… Kulirik orang di sebelahku… Biasanya dia cerewet sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak bisu begini? _'Jangan-jangan dia sedang buang tabiat…'_ batinku dengan tidak jelas…

Sepertinya Ia tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik menatapku. Ia langsung berpose ala orang alay dan tersenyum aneh. _Ugh, how I hate that smile….._ "He…. Kau terpesona dengan wajahku yang ganteng ini, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada bicara banci. "Heh! Aku sama sekali tidak berpiki-". Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Ia sudah menutup mulutku. "Aku tahu kamu malu untuk mengakuinya, kok~!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

Hoek…

Ada yang punya kantong kresek? Aku mau pinjam untuk nampung muntah…

.

Oh, sekalian kalau ada golok pinjamkan aku juga, ya. Aku mau menggorok makhluk merah yang didepanku ini.

.

.

"Hi, menggelikan! Maaf, ya, aku sudah kenyang melihat wajahmu." ucapku datar sambil memasang ekspresi jijik. Melihat itu, dia bukannya diam, malah dia tersenyum semakin lebar. Rasanya ingin sekali aku merobek senyumannya itu. "Hahaha..! Tatapanmu itu masih seperti dulu! Masih saja datar! HAHAHA!" tawanya kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Aneh. Aku tidak merasa ada yang lucu. "Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku padanya. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Apa orang ini sudah gila? Aku membiarkan dia tertawa terus hingga Ia akhirnya berhenti dan dia…. Menghela napas.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

Shion Akaito, yang dikenal sebagai anak terbandel sejagat raya dan _heartbreaker_ ini menghela napas?

Bohong, kan? Ini mimpi, kan?

Aku mencubit pipiku. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Ck, tapi aku merasa aku masih berada di alam mimpi. Aku tidak menyadari Ia daritadi terus memperhatikanku. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa sekencang ini setelah hal itu terjadi."Aku mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan, jadi aku hanya bisa berdua berdiri dalam keheningan hingga…. Ada dua orang yang menghampiri kami.

"Yo!" "K-konnichiwa."

Aku berbalik menatap mereka berdua. Ada dua orang yang berbeda tinggi yang menyapa kami. Si jangkung berambut kuning memakai kaus kuning berlogo _smiley_ yang dilapis kemeja putih, dengan celana panjang berwarna biru dongker dan _sneakers_ kuning-putih. Sedangkan, si pendek - erm, mungil memakai kaus biru muda dengan logo daun berlapis jaket berwarna hijau yang lengannya kepanjangan hingga menutupi tangannya, celana pendek warna hitam, kaus kaki berwarna kuning pucat dan sepatu yang kelihatannya… kebesaran. Mereka berdua juga menggunakan syal. Si jangkung memakai syal kuning bermotif tuts piano dan si imut memakai syal hijau yang diikat membentuk pita.

"Wah, maaf, ya! Kami terlambat! Ramai, sih!" katanya santai sambil tertawa kecil. Sedangkan anak disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengatakan "Gomen." dengan senyumannya yang polos. Ah, imutnya… Tunggu, aku terdengar seperti seorang _pedophile_. Akaito hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "Kau tahu, kami berdua menunggu kalian semua! Lama sekali kalian…" "Hei, kau saja baru datang." sergahku.

"….."

"….."

"Pfft…."

"Hahahaha…"

Kami berempat tertawa.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME : 03.45 PM**

.

.

.

Kami pun berbincang-bincang. Ternyata, Kikaito-nii bekerja _part-time_ sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai kopi kecil di sekitar Shinjuku.

"Hn… Jadi enak tidak, bekerja di sana?"

"Gajinya lumayan, lah. Di sana suasananya _homey_ , _interior-_ nya bagus, deh, pokoknya! Menunya…. Erm.. Menu anak muda!"

Kontan, Akaito menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Aku dan Kikaito menatapnya heran. Apa sih yang lucu?

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" "Kamu kumat, ya?" tanya kami bersamaan.

"Aahahaha..! Ampun, Kikaito! Kau kedengaran tua sekali! 'Menu anak muda', huh? Hahaha!" tawanya kencang. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, BAkaito." Ucapku datar.

Ia langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku tajam. "kata seseorang yang juga baka."

"Dasar narsis!"

"Tembok!"

"Alay!"

"Jelek, lu!"

"Dasar gak nyadar!"

"Apa?! Idiot, lu!"

" _What did you say?! Damn you!_ "

" _Airhead!"_

" _Fruit cake!"_

" _Weirdo!"_

" _Dumb*ss!"_

Kami berdua pun adu mulut hingga kami mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Cih, ternyata masih merepotkan seperti dulu, ya… Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar di depanku, **Oniisama**?"

Kami berbalik dan menatap mata _violet_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami. Aku tidak menyebutnya sepasang karena salah satu matanya ditutup _eyepatch_ , yang pastinya menambah kesan 'misterius'. Rambut ungu tuanya acak-acakkan karena kepalanya dibalut perban. Ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang tidak dikancing dengan benar, sehingga tubuhnya yang terbalut perban terlihat. ( Nosebleed#Plak ) Celana hitam dan sepatu dengan warna senada melengkapi pakaiannya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memakai syal, sebagai kompensasinya, lehernya terlilit perban yang… Berbercak merah? Wajahnya datar sekali, namun jika kalian perhatikan lagi, ia terlihat sedikit kesal. Jika seandainya ia sedikit lebih ber… Ekspresi, aku yakin ia pasti dia terlihat lebih imut- ekhm… Keren.

"Oh, hai, Tai-Tai!" seru Akaito dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat. Ukh… _God, help._ Gue jijik rasanya. Wajahnya yang semula datar kini terlihat marah. Dahinya mengkerut, tanda bahwa ia kesal. Matanya berkilat dengan ganas. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." desisnya kesal. Tangan kirinya terkepal, sedangkan tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya, agaknya mencari sesuatu… Hah? Aku dan Nigaito melotot. Pandangan kami bertemu. Seakan pikiran kami _connect._ ( Kok rasanya seperti adegan yaoi?#Plak )

.

 _Oh, no, no, NO._

.

 _Please, God, NO._

 _._

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku. Nigaito sendiri tampak ketakutan, sedangkan Kikaito-nii dan BAkaito tampak tidak takut sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu disebut keberanian atau kebodohan yang luar biasa. Ayolah, mana ada orang yang tidak takut kalau orang di depanmu ini bisa menghabisi dirimu **kapan** saja yang ia **suka**? Kecuali kalau dia bodoh, tentunya.

"Ah, Ayolah, Tai-Tai! Ini namanya panggilan kasih sayang! Kau harus mengerti, Otouto! Ini karena aku menyayangimu!" ujar BAkaito dengan senyumnya yang miring itu. Aku hanya bisa _facepalm_ ria. Tatapan Taito semakin tajam. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, Akaito pasti sudah tinggal kenangan sekarang. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ayolah, siapa yang senang dipanggil Ta*? Bukan aku dan Taito tentunya. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk- eh mendoakan Akaito agar selamat.

Lagipula, kenapa kau memiliki nama yang ambigu, Taito? Susah, kan, jadinya? #BakaitoModeOn. Aku hanya bisa menghitung dalam hati.

1.

2.

3.

.

.

"KAU!" Oke, Taito sudah kehilangan batasnya. Dia langsung menarik keluar sesuatu dari kantongnya… Oh, tidak, tidak. Sesuatu yang telah menelan banyak korban, entah karena untuk melindungi diri sendiri atau karena kumat. _Partner in Crime-_ nya Taito. Jiwanya. Sesuatu yang tajam sekali dengan _handle_ kayu yang keras. Sesuatu yang- ( Woi, udahan! )

.

.

Yap, benar sekali.

 _Icepick_. Lebih tepatnya, _Icepick_ buatannya yang konon super tajam. Tajam dan mematikan. Yang pasti dapat memotong urat nadi-!

… Semoga kamu masuk surga, Akaito. Aku membenci- mencintaimu. Tapi, tolong bayar utangmu sebelum kamu mati.

.

…. Sekalian sama bunganya, ya. H**g*n – D*zs 2, ya. Yang _large tub,_ satu _vanilla_ , satu lagi _rum raisin_ , ya.

.

.

…. Bukan saatnya aku mengkhawatirkan itu. Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku.

Taito kini berjalan maju ke arah Akaito dengan _icepick_ di tangan. Dan aku yakin ia sedang tersenyum psikopat sekarang dengan matanya yang melebar. Akaito menatap Taito dengan horror. Matanya menatap _icepick_ yang berada di genggaman adik yanderenya itu. Terlihat keringat dingin menuruni wajahnya. Wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya gemetar. Intinya, ia ketakutan. Akaito si anak bandel, ketakutan.

Andai aku punya kamera untuk mengabadikan momen ini. _This is so priceless…!_

.

Aduh, Kai, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Kau harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan BAkaito itu!

"Mati **kau**."

Aku secara refleks menarik Kikaito-nii dan Nigaito menjauhi TKP. Kikaito-nii yang tampak mengerti, menutupi mata Nigaito dan matanya sendiri. Aku sendiri sudah memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Takut.

.

.

 _ **Swush.**_

Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dilempar.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. He? Akaito belum mati?

Setelah mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melihat Taito yang berusaha menusuk Akaito, tapi sepertinya _icepick_ nya tertahan sesuatu.

Aku perhatikan dengan lebih seksama lagi.

.

.

… Ah.

Ada sesuatu yang melilit tangan Taito dan _icepick_ nya. Sesuatu seperti…. Benang?

.

.

Benang? Kok bisa?

Wajah Taito terlihat kesal. Matanya melirik sesuatu. Ia menghela napas.

"Hah, berhenti mengganguku, ….. Zeito." desisnya kesal. Zeito? Si emo Zeito? #dibakar.

Aku berbalik dan menatap ke depan.

.

.

Benar saja, ada sesosok makhluk yang bersembunyi di balik gedung. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, diikuti oleh makhluk pendek bagaikan bayangannya. Tatapan sosok tinggi itu datar sekali, sedangkan si pendek terlihat ceria.

Demi Aisu Kami-sama, dia terlihat ceria ketika ada orang yang **nyaris mati** dibunuh saudaranya sendiri?! Aku berani taruhan kalau dia akan tertawa kencang ketika melihat seseorang terbunuh. Sosok itu menghela napas, lalu menarik benang _yo-yo_ nya pelan. Perlahan hingga ikatan benang itu lepas dan _yo-yo_ hitam itu kembali pada pemiliknya. #kokbisa?

Kuperhatikan mereka berdua. Yang tinggi memakai kemeja merah tua yang dilapisi baju hitam berlengan pendek yang tidak dikancing dan tepinya sudah robek-robek. Berdasi merah dengan _armwarmers_ hitam, dan _hood_ panda yang tidak sedang ia pakai. Celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Syal merah tua yang sudah robek dan terlihat usang meliliti lehernya. Ditambah _eyeshadow_ yang berlepotan di area sekitar matanya. _Looks… Ghoulish_.

Yang pendek mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah tua dengan _sleeveless jacket_ hitam, _hood_ panda yang melekat di kepalanya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek hitam dengan kaus kaki biru muda dan sepatu putih. Syal hitam dengan ujung yang membentuk tangan diikat pita ke samping memperimut sekaligus membuatnya terlihat… _devilish_. Topeng dengan senyum lebar yang mengerikan berada di kepalanya. Jangan lupakan tanda berwarna merah di bawah kedua matanya.

.

.

Oh, Tuhan.

Mereka seram sekali.

Terutama dengan kulit putih pucat mereka ditambah sepasang mata _crimson_ yang terlihat _glow in the dark._

Sial, apa ini efeknya jika kita bertemu kembali dengan saudara kita yang terlihat seram setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah?

Kikaito menatap mereka berdua horror. Ia sama sekali tidak menerima kedatangan mereka berdua. Sedang Nigaito gemetaran sekarang. Akaito terdiam sebelum menyapa mereka berdua. "Yo, duo panda!"

Si pendek menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh, ayolah! Namaku Kageito, Akai-nii! Dan dia ini Zei-niichan!" serunya sedikit kesal sambil menunjuk Zeito. Yang bersangkutan hanya menatap Akaito. Akaito tersenyum, senang karena berhasil menjahili adiknya. Taito yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suara. "Hei… Kalian tadi melihat Kaiko-oneesama? Lalu, di mana Kou?" tanyanya datar. Kageito menjawab dengan polos, "Erm… Tidak, kami tidak melewati apartemennya tadi.. Dan soal Kou-nii, dia bilang dia-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hosh… Hosh! Maaf aku terlambat!" teriak anak berambut hitam dengan _hightlight_ hijau muda. Ia mengenakan kaus hijau pucat dengan aksen biru pucat di beberapa sisi dengan _blazer_ hitam pendek, celana pendek berwarna gelap dan jaket hijau tua yang diikat di pinggangnya. Ia memakai topi yang berbentuk seperti model kepala kucing berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang _skull_ di tengahnya dengan _googles_ yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Syal hijau berhiaskan segitiga-segitiga berwarna kuning di tepinya melilit lehernya. ( lihat bentuk topi 'Toeto'. Bentuknya mirip, hanya warna berbeda. ) Mata _chartreuse_ dan _cerulean_ miliknya berkilau indah ( dia ini heterochromia. ). Ia juga membawa tas laptop miliknya. Dasar _hacker_.

"Kou-chan~! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kageito sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anak tadi dengan kecepatan _inhuman_. Sedangkan yang digoyang-goyang sudah teler. "Hwaa! Gomen ne, Kage-chan! Tadi aku dicegat Kaiko-nee. Dia bilang dia punya urusan mendada-" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya duluan. "Kaiko-nee tidak bisa datang?" tanyaku kaget. Dia mengangguk. Akaito terlihat kesal, "Hah..! Dasar Yuki onna! Seenak jidatnya dia menyuruh kita berkumpul di sini, tapi dia yang tidak datang! Argh!" jeritnya frustasi sambil menarik rambut merahnya. Aku, Kikaito, dan Nigaito ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Et list, we hev gether hier naw." sambung Akaito. Aku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Bahasa apa itu? Bahasa Belanda? Bahasa Negeri Entah Berantah? Atau… Alien? Tampaknya, bukan hanya aku yang merasa aneh. Semua yang berada disana - kecuali Akaito, tentunya – kebingungan. Pasalnya, Kami tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Hah? Apa yang kamu bilang tadi, Akai-kun?" tanya Kikaito. Nigaito memiringkan kepalanya, " _I beg your pardon?"_ tanyanya dengan logat inggris. "Hey! Wat dit yu sei?! Ai don andersten!" tanyanya loyo. Ck, ternyata lu pakai bahasa inggris toh. Tapi, kok, rasanya ngawur, ya?

" _Ah, whatever! Forget this imbecile!"_ kata Taito pasrah. Ia lalu berbalik bertanya pada Koumorito, "Jadi, apa lagi yang dikatakan Kaiko-oneesama?" "Uh… " dia berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, ya! Dia memberikanku banyak barang. Katanya, sih, satu orang satu…" dia pun mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan banyak barang. 8 buah jam tangan digital, masing-masing berwarna hitam dan kombinasi warna lainnya.

.

.

Untuk apa ini?

Seakan mengetahui isi pikiranku, Akaito bertanya, "Apa dia gila? Untuk apa dia memberikan kita barang seperti ini?" Kageito memperhatikan jam-jam itu, lalu berkata, "Hei, bukannya ini semacam jam tangan dengan fungsi seperti….. _Handphone_? Yang iklannya ' _Watch the world'_?" Zeito mengangguk pelan, lalu dengan suara super pelan ia berkata, "… World Watch Wonder." Aku baru sadar. "Ya, itu dia! Tapi, namanya aneh, jadi lebih banyak orang yang menyebutnya 'W3'." Mata Kikaito langsung berkilat-kilat, "Wah, itu 'kan jam tangan yang sedang populer itu! Yang bisa menggantikan fungsi _handphone_! Yang layarnya _touchscreen,_ kan?!" tanyanya antusias. _Well,_ menurutku itu agak terdengar kampungan….. Lagipula, apa yang spesial dari jam tersebut? Kuambil salah satu jam tersebut.

.

.

Berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru, layar _touchscreen_ yang mengkilap, serta _light_ warna biru.

' _Tidak ada yang aneh…'_ batinku. Aku pun menyalakan W3 tadi.

 _._

.

Huh?

Koumorito yang menyadari tatapan mataku, langsung mengecek salah satu W3 tadi.

"Hei, tampaknya Kaiko-nee meng- _homebrew_ _layout_ menu W3 ini!" serunya senang.

Kikaito dan Akaito tampak tidak percaya, "Hah?" "Masa' Yuki onna bisa melakukan itu?" Tapi tampaknya Koumorito tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dia terus mengecek W3nya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Oh, seramnya…. Mata heterochromianya berkilat bahagia. Dia seperti anak yang baru dibelikan permen. "Hm…. Ada folder yang diproteksi. Aku tidak bisa membukanya." gumamnya pelan. "Berarti kita tidak boleh membukanya?" tanyaku pelan. Kageito dan Koumorito malah tertawa kencang. Aku salah ngomong apa lagi sih?

"Hahaha!"

"Apa salahku?"

Mereka berdua menatapku dengan aneh. Lalu menghela napas pelan. "Huh, kau tidak mengerti,ya..?" Aku, Akaito, Kikaito dan Nigaito menggeleng pelan. Koumorito menepuk dahinya pelan. Zeito menatap kami dengan datar, meskipun aku yakin dia terlihat sedikit….. kesal. Terbukti dari kedua alis matanya. Taito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kalian ini, kalian tahu tidak mereka itu apa?"

" _freak."_

"anak kecil."

"tuyul."

"M-manusia?"

Taito tampak frustasi, "Mereka itu _hacker_!"

"Tai-Tai, _hacker_ juga manusia, lho…"

"….." Sekilas, aku mendengar suara kantong yang sedang dirogoh. Kontan, Akaito diam. Tampaknya dia trauma.

"G-gak, gak jadi…"

" _Good_." Ucapnya puas. "Jadi kalian sudah mengerti, kan?"

.

.

Gelengan dari empat kepala.

Sebelum Taito menjerit, Koumorito menyela dengan cepat, "Hah, begini, aku dan Kage-chan itu _hacker_ merangkup _cracker_! Jika Kaiko-nee memanggil kita ke sini hanya untuk memberikan ini.." dia menunjuk W3. "Maka, ia ingin kita memecahkan sistem proteksinya! Ini seperti sapaan yang ramah sesama teman!" Aku rasanya ingin menjedutkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat, namun kuurungkan karena aku bisa tambah bodoh nantinya…

"Itu aneh! Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan 'halo' seperti orang biasa?!" Tanyaku pasrah. Para MeJiKu membenarkan. " _Ah, forget that! We don't need the answer now!_ " Koumorito tampak tidak sabar. "Tapi-Tapi-" Koumorito langsung menutup mulutku. Zeito menarik laptop milik bocah kelelawar ini, kemudian membukanya. Ia mengambil W3 tersebut dan menghubungkannya ke laptop tersebut. Kemudian…

.

Ia mengetik dengan kecepatan _inhuman_! ' _Oh, no way! Even you, Zeito?!_ ' batinku kaget. Beberapa detik berselang, ia menyerahkan W3 itu kepada kami. Koumorito dan Kageito tampak kagum. "Wow, kencangnya! Hehe, tampaknya kau juga punya kemampuan, Zei-nii!" Ia menatap hasil kerja Zeito, "Setidaknya, kalian bisa mengecek e-mail kalian sekarang!" senyumnya polos, lalu kami mengambil W3 kami masing-masing.

Benar saja, ada e-mail masuk. Kami segera mengeceknya.

.

.

.

 **From : Laplace Mail**

 **Selamat pagi, ini adalah berita hari ini.**

 **Pukul 04.00 pm, seorang pria tewas terbunuh di apartemennya di Aoyama. Diduga ia diserang binatang buas.**

 **Pukul 07.00 pm, terjadi ledakan besar di daerah sekitar pemakaman Aoyama.**

 **Pukul 08.00 pm, terjadi pemadaman listrik yang mempengaruhi seluruh daerah Tokyo.**

 **Semoga hari anda menyenangkan.**

.

.

.

… Apa?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A.N. : Duh, kenapa rasanya jumlah wordnya makin bengkak, ya? XD Akan saya usahakan untuk update lebih cepat lagi, ya? Dan sepertinya chapter cerita ini bakal panjang..

Oke, saatnya balas review~!

Go Minami Asuka Bi : Tentu saja midori itu Nigaito, kan hijo-hijo XD. Whoa, saya baru sadar tulisannya begitu . Semoga yang ini memuaskan, ya! Thank you

for reviewing!

Ada yang tahu lagu-lagu di atas? Pasti tau donk kan lagunya Vocaloid semua. XD

Mind to review?


	3. Day Before :3

**Survival of Death**

Rated – T

Language – Indonesian

Genre – Action, Drama, Humour, Parody, Supernatural / Fantasy

Warning! Contains little sho-ai AKA BL ( go google it XD ), OOC, typo, bad humour, and some gore. Don't like it? Don't read.

Based from Shin Megami Tensei : Devil Survivor.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton dan Yamaha. Fanloid punya penciptanya masing-masing.

SMT : Devil Survivor punya ATLUS.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3 : DAY BEFORE 3**

.

.

Demi Tuhan.

E-mail macam apa tadi itu?

.

.

Pikiranku kembali pada e-mail yang tadi kami baca…..

.

 _From : Laplace Mail_

 _Selamat pagi, ini adalah berita hari ini._

 _Pukul 04.00 pm, seorang pria tewas terbunuh di apartemennya di Aoyama. Diduga ia diserang binatang buas._

 _Pukul 07.00 pm, terjadi ledakan besar di daerah sekitar pemakaman Aoyama._

 _Pukul 08.00 pm, terjadi pemadaman listrik yang mempengaruhi seluruh daerah Tokyo._

 _Semoga hari anda menyenangkan._

.

.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, lebih tepatnya orang-orang di sekitarku. Akaito tampak kaget, Kikaito dan Nigaito yang ketakutan, Taito yang mengerutkan dahinya, Koumorito yang kaget bercampur bingung, dan Zeito dan Kageito yang tetap tenang. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka tetap bisa setenang itu.

Tampaknya perkiraanku meleset.

Meskipun mereka tidak tampak ketakutan, namun mereka tetap kaget dengan pesan tadi. Kageito dengan perubahan mimik wajahnya yang cukup drastis. Dan Zeito dengan raut wajah yang kini tidak terlihat begitu datar. Yah, mereka juga manusia, sih…. Tapi, masalahnya, kenapa ada e-mail semacam ini yang masuk? Apakah ini hanya sekedar tipuan?

"Ha-! Pesan macam apa ini?!" teriak Kikaito frustasi. "P-pada pukul 04.00 pm, a-akan ada pria yang di bunuh o-oleh binatang buas?" tanya Nigaito pelan. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran. "Pada pukul 07.00 pm, terjadi ledakan. Pukul 08.00 pm, terjadi pemadaman listrik…." Taito bergumam, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. "Menurut pesan ini, semua hal ini akan terjadi hari ini…., namun belum satupun yang terjadi, bukan?" Kageito mengutarakan pikirannya. Suaranya… Terdengar berbeda. …. Seperti suara dari dimensi lain…. Apa ini karena ia sedang serius?

"Batas waktu yang ditentukan belum tercapai, bukan?" kataku pelan. " _Well,yeah,_ namun kejadian-kejadian ini tidak mungkin terjadi…." Jawab Koumorito tenang."Yah, kau benar. Mungkin ini hanya tipuan dari Yuki-onna!" kata Akaito. "Mungkinkah ini semacam kode rahasia? Aoyama, itu tempat Kaiko-nee-"

"Oh, kalian berhenti!" teriak Kikaito frustasi. "Ayolah, ini hanya _hoax_ belaka. Aku yakin Kaiko-nee tahu kau-" ia menunjuk Kou –yang ditunjuk kaget–"Pasti akan membongkar W3 tadi, jadi dia ingin mengerjaimu." Katanya kesal, namun terdengar ketakutan.

.

.

Tidak mungkin.

Kaiko-nee tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

.

.

"… Tidak."

Huh? Kami berpaling pada sumber suara. Dari semua orang di sini, yang memiliki suara dengan _pitch_ yang _childish_ seperti itu hanya ada tiga orang…

Koumorito, Nigaito, dan… Zeito…

.

.

Tunggu, Zeito?

Benar saja, dia yang bersuara tadi.

"Apa dasarmu untuk mengatakan itu, hah?! Jawab aku, virus!" Kikaito menggeram. Aku kaget. Aku tahu kalau Kikaito tidak menyukai Zeito, tapi untuk memanggilnya 'virus', itu berlebihan. Yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming. Kikaito tambah kesal, ia lalu berjalan ke arah Zeito. "Jawab aku! JAWAB!" Demi Aisu, Kikaito terlalu berlebihan!

Taito yang tak terima melihat adiknya ditindas, berjalan ke depan, bermaksud menghalangi Kikaito. "Hei, apa hakmu memanggil Zeito 'virus'?!"

"Kau tidak tahu?! Dia yang membuat tou-san dan kaa-san berpi-"

"… Cukup."

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!"

Kami semua terdiam. Yang bersuara tadi…. Kageito. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan….. sedih? Ia menggeram, "Berhenti membahas hal yang tidak penting! Pi-pikirkan dulu masalah kita sekarang!" Kageito…. _He sounds so broken_ ….

"Kageito."

Sahutan pelan dari seseorang. Kageito berbalik dan menatap kakaknya.

"Jangan berteriak dengan kakakmu, mengerti? Dan, maaf…"

Aku tidak mengerti. Zeito yang di tindas habis-habisan oleh Kikaito, malah meminta adiknya agar tidak beradu mulut dengan Kikaito?

Kageito mengangguk kaku. Ia lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin Zeito katakan

"Dengar, Kaiko-nee bukan orang yang suka bermain-main. Dia itu orang yang serius! Tidak mungkin dia memanggil kita ke sini hanya untuk mengerjai kita. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan olehnya." Jawabnya pelan.

Apa yang Kageito katakan benar. Kaiko-nee adalah orang yang serius. Tidak mungkin ia berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia pasti memiliki rencana yang besar.

.

.

Namun, apa rencananya?

Pikiranku terputus ketika Akaito mengatakan sesuatu, "Yah, kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu…. Kaiko-nee juga manusia. Ia pasti punya selera humor juga, kok!" katanya sambil berusaha menenangkan kami semua. Akhirnya, _big brother sense_ -nya keluar juga! Kami semua diam, hingga Taito angkat suara, "… Kita akan tahu setelah Kou selesai mengenkripsi semua data di W3 tadi." Dia memandang Koumorito. "Aku, Kageito dan Zeito akan menemani Kou. Kalian pergi habiskan waktu sana. Kami akan menelepon kalian kalau sudah selesai. Nah, ini W3 kalian." katanya sambil menyerahkan empat W3 pada kami.

Milikku berwarna hitam-biru, milik Akaito hitam-merah, Kikaito hitam-kuning dan Nigaito hitam-hijau.

Aku dan ketiga orang lainnya pun meninggalkan 901.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME : 04.00 PM.**

.

.

.

Kini, kami berdua berjalan di sekitar Shinjuku. Suasana masih canggung. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin membuka suara. Rasanya aku ingin memotong keheningan ini dengan pisau saking kesalnya. Aku pun mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak bisa memecah keheningan ini.

"Um… A-ano…"

Kami berbalik dan menatap Nigaito. Dia masih terlihat gemetaran. Pasti karena kejadian tadi. Mata _emerald_ -nya tampak sendu meskipun ia sedang berusaha tersenyum. "Ada apa, Nigatie?" tanya Akaito sambil memegang tangan mungilnya. 'Nigatie'? Apaan itu?

"Ah… T-tidak… Aku hanya berpikir, d-di mana kita harus menghabiskan waktu." ia menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. "Ba-bagaimana p-pendapat oniisama?" "Eh… Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana!" jawabku seadanya. Akaito langsung senyam-senyum gak jelas, sebelum mendengus, "Dasar Bakaito!" Aku tentu tak terima dipanggil begitu. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang terima dipanggil 'bodoh'? "Kata seseorang yang juga BAkaito." Balasku kesal.

Baru dia ingin mengumpatku, aku mendengar suara tawa yang pelan. Bukan, kok, bukan hantu. Aku menatap Nigaito yang tertawa kecil, "Haha.. Gomen, hanya saja, m-melihat oniisama seperti ini, a-aku jadi ingin tertawa.." katanya polos.

Setidaknya, aku berhasil membuatnya ceria kembali. Kikaito yang berdiri sambil memandangi daerah sekelilingnya menarik lenganku. Aku menatapnya heran, "Ada apa?" "Itu, tuh! Ada sekelompok orang aneh yang memakai jubah pink. Tampaknya yang di podium itu pemimpinnya!" Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kikaito-nii. Benar saja, ada sekelompok orang berjubah pink yang berkumpul di sana. Chotto! Pink? ... Menarik.

Kami berempat pun berjalan ke sana. Ada seorang bapak-bapak berambut pink yang berdiri di podium, dia sedang berpidato dengan penuh semangatnya. Dia ditemani seorang anak perempuan berambut pink.

"Dan, akhirnya! Tuhan mengirimkan cobaan lainnya untuk kita. Ayo, mari kita selesaikan dan berjuang melawan cobaan itu! Dengan internet, kita dapat melakukannya!"Dan para pengikut itu bersorak sorai. Aku ber- _sweatdrop_ ria. Masa' melawan cobaan Tuhan pakai internet? Akaito menguap, "Kalian tertarik dengan hal konyol ini?" Kikaito menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya penasaran. Ayo kita pergi…" Kami mengangguk dan pergi dari sana. Sebelum itu, aku mendengar satu hal.

"Semua orang yang percaya pada kami, Kuromeikai, akan berkumpul di Tokyo beberapa hari ke depan. Jika ada yang tertarik, silakan bergabung dengan kami…"

Nama yang aneh….

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME : 04.20 PM.**

.

.

.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Omotesando. Tempat ini penuh dengan toko-toko yang beraneka macam. Pakaian, makanan, dan lain-lain. Kami pun berbincang-bincang. "Jadi, kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang preman. Anehnya, dia rambutnya panjang, kayak yang iklan _Shampoo_ itu!"

"He? Banci, ya?"

"Ahahaha-"

Nigaito menarik lengan bajuku. Aku menoleh padanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa kau lelah?"

"B-bukan… H-hanya.."

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu menepuk kedua bahunya. "Katakan saja."

"Er..m" Dia menatapku dengan takut. "Ini j-jam berapa?" tanyanya. Aku menatap W3 yang kupakai.

Jam 04.30 pm.

"Er, sekitar setengah lima. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"O-oh, gomen. A-aku hanya mengingat i-isi e-mail tadi… Yang pria t-tewas dibunuh binatang b-buas."

Ah. Email itu.

Entah kenapa, rasa takut mulai merasuki tubuhku. Tapi, aku harus tetap tenang. "Ah, ya, _laplace mail_. Kau pikir itu benar-benar akan terjadi?" Dia menaikkan kedua bahunya, "E-entahlah, oniisama.. –kupikir-" ucapan Nigaito terputus oleh jeritan frustasi Kikaito dan helaan napas Akaito. "Oh, ayolah! Jangan bahas hal itu lagi!" "Kikaito, kendalikan dirimu.." Akaito menatap kami, "Tidak ada yang akan terjadi-"

 **NGIING….**

Suara sirine mobil polisi.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat tujuan mobil tadi. Menuju Aoyama. Aoyama?! Itu tempat Kaiko-nee tinggal!

"…kok." Akaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kikaito memucat dan Nigaito gemetaran. Aku sendiri sudah ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika Kaiko-nee kenapa-napa?! Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak.

Aku merasakan ada yang menarik tanganku. Ujung mataku menangkap satu sosok.

Nigaito yang menatapku dengan mata _emerald_ yang menunjukan tatapan serius. Belum pernah kulihatnya seperti ini. "Ayo, oniisama. Kita harus ke sana. Ke Aoyama." Aku sedikit kaget karena tadi ia berbicara tanpa rasa gugup yang biasa ada pada dirinya. Namun, aku segera mengangguk dan berlari bersamanya, disusul dua makhluk lain di belakang kami.

Selama perjalanan kami, ada satu kalimat yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

 _That mail come true_ …..

.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di depan apartemen Aoyama. Benar saja, ada garis polisi yang menghalangi jalan masuk ke sana. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di sini, sepertinya ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi di sini. Aku tidak melihat Kaiko-nee…

Di mana dia?!

… Tepat ketika kami semua mulai panik, ada seseorang yang menghampiri kami.

"…Oh, hei, Kai-Kai!"

Aku refleks berbalik dan mataku membulat.

Kaiko-nee berada di depanku.

Dia mengenakan kaus hitam bermotif angka 1 dan 0 berwarna biru tua di ujungnya, dilapisi jaket biru muda. Dipasangkan dengan rok hitam pendek dan kaus kaki pink yang panjang dan sepatu putih. Tak lupa syal biru yang diikat pita melingkar di lehernya dan jepitan bentuk salju melekat di rambut birunya itu.

Tipikal anak perempuan yang manis dan polos. Tapi, dia tidak seperti itu. Ingat, penampilan bisa menipu.

"Kaiko-nee!" "Yuki onna!"

Rasanya semua beban tadi langsung meninggalkanku. Kami segera menghampirinya. Saatnya melepas unek-unek kami padanya. "Fyuh, Syukurlah kau tidak meleleh, yuki onna! Karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu!" Kata Akaito sadis. "Ya! E-mail yang kau kirimkan membuat kami ketakutan setengah mati! Apa maksudmu mengirimkan hal aneh itu pada kami?!"

Kaiko-nee tampak tidak kaget. Malah, ia tampak _expressionless_ …

"Oh, Gomen, ne! Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian. Kalian tahu, orang itu tinggal di sebelah apartemenku -Dia tetanggaku-. Dia dimakan oleh binatang buas itu." ucapnya datar.

Tunggu, apa? Dimakan?!

Seketika aku menutup mulutku. Membayangkannya saja membuatku lemas. Mata kuning Kikaito melebar, "Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin!" katanya kaget. Kaiko-nee menatapnya sekilas, "Heh, percaya atau tidak, itu yang terjadi." Akaito mengerutkan dahinya, "Kita mendapat e-mail tadi sebelum kejadian aneh ini terjadi, jadi e-mail itu… Apakah itu ancaman?"

"Bukan, surat itu memprediksi masa depan!" "Masa depan!"

Aku dan Nigaito menyela Akaito. Rasanya, tidak mungkin saja itu surat ancaman. Kaiko-nee bertepuk tangan, "Oh, proses berpikir kalian sangatlah unik! Ya, benar." pujinya. "Orang biasa akan berpikir kalau si pengirim pesan yang akan membunuh orang itu. He, tidak mengherankan kalian saudaraku~!" Tentu saja tidak mungkin Kaiko-nee membunuh orang itu. Jikapun benar, pasti ada bercak darah di baju Kaiko-nee, mengingat orang itu dibunuh- tidak, dimakan. Kaiko-nee tersenyum polos,"Ah, pertemuan kita di sini hanyalah kecelakaan! Sebaiknya, kalian cari Kou! Permainan akan segera dimulai~!" Apa?! Permainan?! "Oi, Yuki-onna! Apa maksudmu?!" Akaito menjerit kesal. Tiba-tiba, ia menatap kami dengan tatapannya yang datar, "Jangan pernah lari dari takdir kalian. Jaa… Matta ne." Ia lalu berjalan pergi.

"Oi!" "Kaiko-nee!"

.

Dia sudah pergi. Kami menatap bayangannya. Aku dan Kikaito berpandangan sebentar, hingga suara dering _handphone_ memecah keheningan.

" **Sayounara to anata wa, te o kuri soshite-"**

"Moshi-moshi? Kaito desu kedo.."

"Oh, Hei, Kai-nii! Temui kami di depan Taman Miyashita, ya! Cepat! Oke, dah!" dengan cepat, sambungan telepon diputus. Aku ber- _sweatdrop_ ria. Dasar Koumorito, selalu saja begitu. Akaito menatapku heran, "Siapa itu? Kou ya?" "Kau tahu, lah…" jawabku. Kikaito langsung bersuara, "Baiklah, ayo kita temui mereka! Siapa tahu mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" Kami semua mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan ke sana.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME : 05.00 PM.**

.

.

Kami pun sampai ke Taman Miyashita. Tampak ada empat orang yang berada di bawah pohon. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan menghampiri kami. "Oh, kalian sudah sampai. Kalian ke mana saja? Mungkin kalau Kou tidak menelepon, kalian tidak akan ke sini." kata Taito. "Oh, itu, kami…." Kami pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sejauh ini. Mata mereka melebar. "Ada yang benar-benar terbunuh?" tanya Kageito. "Oh, ayolah, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kalian yakin tidak ditipu Kaiko-nee?" Koumorito malah tersenyum jahil. "Hei, ini sungguhan! Benar-benar ada yang terbunuh! Bahkan ada polisi di sana!" Tukas Kikaito cepat. "Jika begitu, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja!" kata Koumorito santai. "Tapi-tapi-" Sebelum Nigaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Koumorito kembali memotong ucapnya, " _Aah, who cares?! We'll goin' to find out after I hack this file wiiiiideee open!"_ katanya sambil mengetik dengan cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan, Batman?" tanya Akaito sambil melirik layar laptopnya, tampak berbagai kode-kode aneh. "Heh, sepertinya Kaiko-nee tahu kalau aku akan menerobos masuk. Jadi, dia membuat sistemnya seperti ini, W3 ini hanya bisa diretas kalau ke delapan W3 ini berdekatan. Tanpa _input_ itu, ada beberapa hal yang-" "Oh, berhenti, aku tidak mengerti!" Kikaito menyela dengan kesal. Kageito tertawa, " _Well_ , Kou-chan, ayo jalankan programnya!" "Ok, ayo semuanya, nyalakan W3 kalian!" perintah Koumorito. Kami semua langsung menurut.

Selagi kami semua sibuk memandangi layar W3 kami –minus Kou karena ia memandangi laptopnya – , Aku menatap Zeito yang dari tadi diam saja. Tiba-tiba, mata _crimson_ -nya melebar. Aku mengikuti arah matanya dan betapa kagetnya aku.

.

.

Di sana, di ujung taman, Kaiko-nee berdiri. Ia tersenyum. Aku baru ingin memanggilnya, tapi… Dia menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin?! Ketika aku memikirkan kemungkinannya, suara Koumorito membuyarkan lamunanku.

" _Okay_ , _I'll restart the W3s, guys!"_

 _._

 _._

Layar W3 yang semula hitam berubah menjadi tampilan menu biasa, namun tiba-tiba layarnya berubah hitam kembali disertai dengan kode-kode aneh yang tak kumengerti. Kode itu muncul semakin banyak. Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubaca dari kode itu.

' _Initializing.'_

' _Condition green.'_

' _Demon Summoning Program is ready to boot.'_

Apa? _Demon Summoning Program_?! Apa itu?!

' _Booting Demon Summoning Program.'_

… _. What?!_

Layar tiba-tiba kembali berubah gelap. Muncul tulisan yang membuat tubuhku kaku.

' _Peaceful days are over. Let's survive.'_

Dan seketika, layar W3 bersinar terang hingga kami semua harus menutup mata kami.

.

.

.

OH TIDAK.

Apa yang di depanku ini?!

Ada delapan makhluk yang berdiri di depanku… tidak, di depan kami semua!

Makhluk itu tersenyum, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, dia mirip dengan…. Aku?! Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan gradasi biru pucat berlapis _long coat_ berbulu di bagian pundak berwarna putih bersih dengan bagian yang berwarna abu-abu, dasi dengan motif _snowflake_ diujungnya _,_ celana putih dan sepatu abu-abu. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya bergradasi biru pucat dengan motif _snowflake._ Beberapa bagian tubuhnya beku dan dilapisi es, tangan dan kakinya diikat rantai. (Bayangkan baju Kaito di Project Diva Arcade : Diamond Dust.) Matanya sejernih _crystal._

"Halo, manusia. Sayang sekali, kita harus segera berpisah. Karena…" dia menutup matanya , lalu membukanya kembali. "Karena kau akan mati di sini!" ia lalu tertawa kencang sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya, "Ice Shard." Seketika, pecahan kristal es muncul dan menyerangku.

"Akh!" jeritku tertahan. Serangannya itu mengenai bahu kiriku dan kaki kiriku. "Kaito!" teriak Akaito sambil berlari ke arahku. Sebelum ia sampai ke depanku, ada api yang membatasi Akaito dan aku. Tiba-tiba, muncul sesosok berambut merah dan bertelinga… Rubah. Kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan tidak tampak rapi, malah robek-robek, celana hitam yang juga robek-robek dan ia tidak memakai alas kaki. Dua ekor rubahnya bergoyang pelan. Ia tersenyum sinis, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam. "Oh, tidak, kau ini lawanku! Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kalau kau pergi, aku bagaimana, dong?" Ia lalu mencakar Akaito, lalu menendangnya. Yang bersangkutan terlempar jauh, "Arkh!" "Akaito!"

Dengan segera, Aku berlari menjauhi tempat awalku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Makhluk setengah robot yang entah bagaimana mirip dengan Kikaito itu mulai mendekati Kikaito. Ia memakai kaus putih dengan celana panjang. Tangan dan kaki kanannya berupa tangan robot, telinganya digantikan oleh _headset_ berbentuk gerigi mesin. Dua kabel berujung steker itu mencuat dari belakang lehernya. Ada antenna yang mencuat dari kepalanya. Ia terlihat begitu datar. Mereka pun terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran. "Aah! Pergi kau! PERGI!" jerit Kikaito sambil berlari menjauhi monster itu.

Sedangkan Nigaito… Dari cara ia memegang kedua kepalanya,ia tampak ketakutan. Ada akar tanaman yang mencuat mengelilinginya. Ada sosok kecil yang berputar-putar di dekatnya. Makhluk yang berukuran kira-kira 30 cm itu mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan, lengkap dengan _vest_ coklat dan celana pendek. Syal hijau juga meliliti lehernya. Sayap hijau transparan ala _fairy_ mencuat dari punggungnya disertai telinga meruncing layaknya _elf_. Ia tertawa sadis, "Haa….. Hahahaha! Oh, manusia sungguh lemah! Rasakan ini!" Kedua sayapnya bersinar terang, ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan. "Palm Wind Burst!" Angin kencang langsung melaju ke arah adikku. Sebelum angin itu mengenainya, Taito langsung berlari ke arah Nigaito dan ada satu sosok yang mengikuti Taito. Akibatnya, kedua makhluk itu terkena serangan _forest fairy_ itu.

"Urgh…" desis Taito sambil memegangi bahunya. Makhluk itu menatap _fairy_ itu tajam, "Jangan ambil mangsaku, kerdil!" Yang dipanggil kerdil merasa tersinggung, "Jangan salahkan aku. Dia sendiri yang bodoh. Pasti dia sudah mati-" Sebelum kata-katanya selesai, sebilah _icepick_ melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai bahunya. "Kya!" makhluk bersayap itu terjatuh. Tampak Taito yang berdiri tegak, ia tampak sangat marah. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melukai adikku." ancamnya.

 _Fairy_ itu terkejut, "Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup?!" "Heh, kau masih sangat lemah." Makhluk mirip Taito itu lalu menatap 'mangsanya', "Kau tampak kuat, ayo, hibur aku~!" Dia tersenyum miring. Makhluk itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam bernoda darah, perban penuh darah meliliti tubuhnya. Terdapat beberapa jahitan di tubuhnya. Rantai yang panjang melayang dan melingkari tubuhnya. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Dia langsung berlari menuju Taito dengan cepat. Taito mendengus,"Dengan senang hati!" Mereka berdua pun beradu jotos.

Pengamatanku di ganggu oleh sosok hantu es itu. "Hei, ayolah, fokus padaku." Dia lalu melemparkan kristal es lagi ke arahku. Aku langsung menghindari serangannya, walaupun masih ada sebagian yang kena. Aku berlari dan melihat sekelilingku.

.

.

Tongkat _baseball_!

Dengan cepat, kupungut tongkat _baseball_ itu dan kupukul makhluk itu. "Akh!" dia jatuh dan kehilangan konsentrasinya. Bagus! Aku berlari ke arah Akaito dan bersiap memukul rubah jadi-jadian itu. Rubah itu langsung berbalik dan membakar tongkat _baseball_ itu. "Usaha yang bagus, tapi itu tak cukup untuk mengalahkanku!" Aku bersiap untuk lari, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak! Apa?! Aku segera melihat kakiku. Kedua kakiku beku dan terlapisi es. Aku menatap _snowman_ itu mengarahkan tangannya padaku. "Hebat juga kau, berhasil menipuku. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu!"

Oh, tidak. Aku bersiap untuk menerima akibat terburuknya. Hingga, Zeito berlari ke arahku dan melempar _yo-yo_ nya ke perangkap es di kakiku. Esnya pecah! Aku langsung berlari ke arah rubah itu dan melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya. Bhuakh! Rubah itu tersungkur. Si _snowman_ kaget, "Tidak mungkin! Manusia seharusnya tidak bisa melukai kita!" Aku menatap Akaito, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" "Hh… Jika kau tiba-tiba bertemu dengan makhluk yang ingin membunuhmu, maka tidak." Kami berdua nyegir. Aku berbalik menatap Zeito yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Sebelum aku berterima kasih padanya, sebuah tangan berbentuk capit menghantam Zeito. Terdengar suara tubuh yang di hantam ke dinding. "Zeito-nii!" jerit Kageito. Zeito tampak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman 'kembaran'nya itu. Makhluk itu memiliki lengan kanan yang berbentuk seperti capit yang besar, kaki kiri yang hanya tinggal tulang saja. Bajunya pun tampak kurang bahan, dilihat dari modelnya saja sudah tahu. Lengan kanan kemejanya lebih pendek dari lengan kiri kemejanya, begitu pula dengan bagian celana kirinya. Kemeja hitam itu tidak dikancing, memperlihatkan tubuh berperban dan berjahitan kasar itu. Pipi kirinya dan lehernya tampak koyak dan dijahit _zig-zag_. Ada semacam kawat yang menempel di kepalanya. _Oh, God!_ Makhluk ini yang paling mengerikan di antara semuanya.

Meskipun ia sudah dicengkram sampai sesak napas, Zeito bukannya menatapnya dengan ketakutan, ia malah menatapnya dengan mata penuh simpati. Apa yang anak itu pikirkan?! Makhluk ini dapat mengakhirinya dengan mudah, hanya perlu sedikit tekanan, dan Zeito bisa mati! Di sela napasnya yang mulai sesak, ia malah menyentuh pipi monster itu. Hekh~! Ini bukan saatnya yaoi-an! " _You know… I've… met a lot of…-"_ ia menarik napasnya " _monsters and… so far you're the… prettiest."_ Monster itu terbelalak dan aku yakin monster itu _blushing._ Zei, bukan saatnya gombal! Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara makhluk itu. "Kau… Tidak takut… Padaku?" Zeito menggeleng, "Aku juga monster,kok. Dan… Kau semacam pantulan… diriku yang kusembunyikan." Dia mulai terbatuk, mungkin kehabisan napas. Orang ngomong terus, sih! #digampar.

Aku terbelalak. Dia mengakui bahwa monster itu dirinya? Aku tahu mereka mirip, tapi… Kontan, monster itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Zeito langsung jatuh terduduk sambil mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Sementara itu, Taito dan 'kembaran'nya selesai bertarung, dan tampaknya Taito yang menang. Monster itu tertawa, "Ha… Hahaha! Aku kira itu bukan ide yang buruk untuk mengabdi padamu!" Makhluk itu membungkuk pada Taito, "Yande akan melayanimu, master…" Dia lalu menghilang dan masuk kembali ke W3 Taito. Apaan tuh tadi?

Kageito sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan makhluk yang mirip dengannya. Ralat, sangat mirip! Yang berbeda hanya monster itu seperti versi dewasanya Kageito. Ia memakai kaus hitam dilapisi _coat_ hitam putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Topeng seram menempel di kepalanya dan syal berbentuk lengan itu bergerak-gerak. Monster itu tersenyum, "Halo, master! Jujur, aku tidak ingin melukaimu! Jadi, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, ya?" "Baik!" Mereka berdua tampak begitu serius… Mereka berdua menggerakkan tangan mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jan ken pon!"

Gubrak!

Masa' main janken pada saat menegangkan seperti ini!

Gunting melawan batu. Batu menang.

"Yay, aku menang!" Kageito meloncat-loncat bahagia. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya, dan bayangan tangan memukul kepala monster itu. "Aduh! Ittai, master!" yang dipukul memegangi kepalanya. ….. He? Kageito mengendalikan bayangan?! Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Yah, master, senang bermain denganmu…" ia menutup matanya, "Tapi, sepertinya kita harus membantu yang lain dulu…" Kageito mengangguk, "Ok, Scarfy! Ayo kita bereskan ini semua!" ia pun berlari ke arah Kikaito dan menggerakkan kedua lengannya, "Shadow trap!" Dua tangan bayangan muncul di bawah monster 'Kikaito' dan memegangi kedua kakinya sehingga monster itu tidak bisa lari. Scarfy pun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah makhluk itu sambil merapal mantra, "Hell's Judgement." Monster itu langsung lenyap, "... Haguruma." bisiknya sebelum kembali ke W3 Kikaito. Kageito mendekati Kikaito yang terduduk, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Yang ditanya malah ketakutan, "Menyingkir kau!" Kageito menghela napas. Kikaito tampak syok. Ya, jangan segitunya. Syukur Kageito nolongin kamu.

Lamunanku kembali di sadarkan oleh sayatan di pipi kiriku. Cih, makhluk ini! Tidak bisa lihat aku lagi konsentrasi menarasikan ini ke _readers_ sekalian?! #Dibakar. _Snowman_ itu menatapku kesal, "Akan kuhabisi kau!" "Enak saja kau!" Aku sungguh ingin membekukannya sekarang! Tiba-tiba, ada sensasi dingin di telapak tanganku, dan mantra yang aku tidak ketahui sebelumnya meluncur dari mulutku. "Ice Beam!" Monster itu terbelalak, "T-tidak mungkin. Es ini kuat sekali.." katanya sebelum ia beku. Ia tertawa kecil, "Kau kuat. _Contract sealed. You have but to call my name, Articus._ " Ia lalu menghilang.

Aku menatap W3-ku dan berteriak, " _Summon, Articus!"_ Ia pun muncul lagi dan tersenyum sadis. Sambil merapal mantra, ia mendekati rubah aneh yang sedari tadi mencakar Akaito. Si Rubah berbalik dan kaget, "Sejak kapan kau berpihak padanya?!" Articus tampak cuek, sebelum akhirnya merapal mantranya, "Ice Coffin." Rubah itu langsung ditimpa oleh pilar-pilar es yang entah berasal dari mana. "Terkutuklah kau, Articus!" jeritnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang. Aku dan Akaito menatapnya dengan kagum. "Articus." Yang dipanggil berbalik. "Sehebat itukah kekuatan seorang _demon_?" tanyaku kepadanya. Dia tertawa kecil, "Ini hanya sebagian kecil saja. Masih ada yang lebih kuat." Ia menatapku, "Lagipula… Adikmu masih membutuhkan kita." Dia melirik Akaito, "Merah, panggil si rubah brengsek itu keluar." " _Summon,_ Rubah brengsek!" He-? Itu beneran namanya? Gak elit banget!

Si rubah memang muncul kembali, tapi dia tampak kesal, "Namaku Akahitora, tahu!" "Wah, maaf! Aku tidak tahu, sih! Tapi lebih cocok Akahikitsune, loh!" Akaito malah melawak. Akahitora cuma bisa mewek, "Huwee~! Kenapa masterku baka sekali~!" Akaito langsung angkat suara, "Sudahlah, pergi tolong adik-adikku!" Aku menatap Articus, "Kamu juga, Articus." Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu melesat ke arah Koumorito. Oh, ya… Daritadi aku tidak memperhatikannya.

Koumorito tampak terdesak dan tersudut ke ujung taman. Di depannya tampak seorang _vampire_ yang mirip dengannya, berpakaian ala pangeran dan memakai celana pendek. Telinga kelelawar muncul dari kepalanya. Dia juga memiliki sayap kelelawar dan ekor iblis yang panjang seperti cambuk. Dia tersenyum sadis pada Koumorito, sebelum akhirnya ia terbang ke atas Koumorito dan melebarkan sayapnya, "Bat Horde!" Sekawanan kelelawar muncul dan terbang turun ke arah Koumorito. Yang diserang memejamkan matanya.

"Fire Swirl!" "Ice Tornado."

Semua kelelawar tadi mati terbakar dan menjadi bongkahan es akibat serangan tadi. Articus mengerakkan tangannya turun, "Hail Burst." Bongkahan es itu meluncur turun dan melukai _vampire_ itu. "Grhh… Sialan! _Summon, Chiropetrus!_ " Cahaya biru menyelimuti tangannya, dan muncul gitar _bass_ hitam yang mirip seperti sabit. Ia mulai memainkan gitarnya itu, "Turn up!" Gelombang listrik dan kelelawar langsung muncul dan menyerang mereka berdua. Akahitora mengangkat tangannya ke depan.

"Flame Shield!"

Serangan tadi pun berhasil ditahan perisai api Akahitora. Monster kecil itu mendecih kesal. Sebelum ia berhasil melancarkan serangan lain…

"Poison Ivy!"

Sulur tanaman meliliti kaki _vampire_ itu. Aku berbalik, tampak ada sosok kecil yang terbang di dekat Nigaito. "Bagus, Papiko-kun!" puji Nigaito. Sejak kapan _fairy_ itu berpihak pada Nigaito? "Ini baru permulaan! Knife Barrage!" Teriak sosok mirip Taito yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Puluhan pisau mulai melayang di udara. "Black Flame Burst." Seketika, pisau tadi sudah dikelilingi api hitam. Aku melihat sosok monster 'Zeito' menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Tampaknya, itu _skill_ miliknya.

"Wah, Yande-kun dan Skouria-kun semangat sekali!" ledek Akahitora. Yang diledek cuek-cuek saja. Yande menggerakkan tangannya seakan dia melempar sesuatu, "Fire!" Semua pisau tadi terbang ke arah _vampire_ tadi. "Gaaaah!" Makhluk itu pun terpental jauh. "Guh, kalau aku kalah, aku harus menjadi _partner-_ mu… Namaku Sangreil… Salam kenal." Makhluk itu pun menghilang. Articus dan yang lain pun ikut menghilang.

Akhirnya, semua kegilaan itu selesai! Aku menatap W3-ku.

Jam 07.00 pm.

.

.

Tunggu! Apa?!

"Emailnya!"

 **BLAAAR!**

Kami semua menjerit. "Ledakan besar di Aoyama! E-mail itu benar lagi." Kata Koumorito sambil memegangi bahu kirinya. Kikaito menatap Koumorito dengan horror, "Apa-apaan yang barusan terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa monster itu muncul?!" "Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya membuka enkripsinya saja. Program itu yang aktif sendiri!" Zeito menatap W3-nya datar, lalu berbisik pelan, "Demon Summoning Program." Kageito menatap kakaknya heran, " Summoning Program? Bagaimana sebuah program memunculkan makhluk seperti itu?" Zeito menggeleng tanda tak mengerti. "Hm… Setidaknya yang aku tahu, W3 ini berfungsi untuk mengurangi kekuatan _demon_ terhadap manusia dan serangan manusia terhadap _demon_ menjadi lebih efektif. Dan W3 ini membuat kita bisa menggunakan _skill_ , seperti yang dilakukan Ka-chan tadi." jelas Koumorito. Oh, pantas Kageito bisa mengendalikan bayangan.

"U-um…" Pandangan kami berpindah ke arah Nigaito. "Bagai-bagaimana kalau kita ke Aoyama?" Benar juga, kita bisa bertanya pada Kaiko-nee mengenai ini! Kami semua mengangguk dan pergi menuju Aoyama.

.

.

.

 **Aoyama Cemetery. 07.30 PM.**

.

.

.

"Ahh! Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam-malam begini di pemakaman?!" pekik Kikaito. "Penakut banget sih, lu." Akaito lalu menunjuk Nigaito, Koumorito, dan Kageito, "Bahkan, mereka bertiga yang notabene jauh lebih muda dari kamu gak sampai segitunya." ujarnya santai. "Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat ke Apartemen Aoyama." kataku cepat. "Kuharap onee-sama baik-baik saja." Kata Taito. Zeito mengangguk pelan.

 **Kresek. Kresek.**

.

.

Apa itu tadi? Aku menatap sekelilingku. Tidak ada apa-apa… "Hei, ada apa, Kai?" tanya Akaito padaku. "Tadi, rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu…" Dia menatapku heran, lalu tersenyum jahil, "Ooohh, yang tadi itu pasti hantu~!" Kikaito langsung memelototi Akaito, "Akai-kun!" "Hahaha!" tawa Akaito puas. "Cih, dasar pengecut. Berapa umurmu? Sepuluh?" cibir Taito tajam. Yang dicibir langsung menatap Taito dengan tajam. "Oh, sudahlah!" lerai Koumorito. "Kita harus segera ke tempat Kaiko-nee!" lanjutnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Kami pun mempercepat langkah kami, hingga… Kami melihat mayat di depan kami. Mayat.

.

"AAHH!"

Pemandangan ini mengerikan. Tubuh orang itu tercabik-cabik dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari lubangnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, organ dalam tubuhnya itu keluar dan berserakan di mana-mana. Aku menutup mata Nigaito. Pemandangan seperti ini tidak pantas ia lihat.

"Perbuatan siapa ini…?" tanyaku pelan. Mereka semua diam. Hingga, Koumorito dan Kageito menjerit, "Monster!" Benar saja, ada banyak monster yang muncul. Baru saja aku ingin me- _summon_ Articus, semua monster itu hilang ditelan api yang luar biasa besar. Dari kepulan asap dan api itu, muncul seorang gadis dengan jubah pink. … Tunggu, dia gadis yang di Shinjuku tadi!

Dia lalu mendekati kami. "Apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya datar. Kami semua mengangguk. Dia lalu memunculkan _barrier_ di sekeliling kami. "Bermalamlah di sini. Aku telah memasang _barrier_ di sini. Pergilah ke stasiun kereta besok." "Bermalam di sini? Tapi ini kuburan!" kata Akaito. "Lebih baik daripada kalian mati. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." "Tunggu!" jeritku. Namun percuma, ia sudah pergi.

"Whoa, dia orang yang aneh!" komentar Koumorito. "Sepertinya gadis tadi benar, sebaiknya kita bermalam di sini." Kata Taito. Ia lalu duduk di tanah pemakaman. Kami semua mengikutinya.

.

.

 **Cklaak.**

.

Lampu kota yang menerangi pemakaman padam. Sial, e-mail itu benar lagi! "Cih, pemadaman listrik pada pukul 08.00, e-mail itu akurat sekali…" gumam Kageito. Aku pun mengecek _handphone_ -ku. Aneh. Tidak ada jaringan. Aku tidak bisa memakai ponselku! "Hei, apakah kalian bisa memakai ponsel kalian?" tanyaku. Mereka semua mengecek ponsel masing-masing, lalu menggeleng. "Ah, sial. Sudahlah, ayo kita istirahat." kataku sambil membaringkan tubuhku ke tanah. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau ini semua akan terjadi." gumamku pelan. Aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A.N : Ah! Author is baaaack! #dibakarmassa. Maaf, updatenya agak lama. Dan tampaknya, jumlah wordsnya bengkak ==. Sampai 4000 lebih. Maaf, ya?

Ah, saatnya balas review! ~(^^~) (~^^)~

Go Minami Asuka Bi : Ah, soal lagu, itu yang pertama 'Rolling Girl', yang kedua udah tau ya?^^ 'World is Mine', yang ketiga itu...

'Yami no Ou' plesetan dari 'Aku no Musume' atau 'Daughter of Evil'. Yang terakhir itu 'Snowman'-nya Kaito. Kamu pengen Nigaito?

Boleh, boleh. Bayar biaya pengirimannya, ya? ( Nigaito : M-master! Te-teganya master me-mengadaikanku... )

Beritanya gak bagus semua karena... Ya, gak bagus. XD Kan, ini survival of death, jadi beritanya, ya, yang aneh semua. #dibakar

Thank you for reviewing...! ^^

Oh, ya, karena di cerita tadi ada monster-monster yang mirip mereka berlapan, itu termasuk OC gak ya? #gaktahu

Bagi yang penasaran _ringtone handphone_ Kaito tadi, itu judul lagunya 'Kagefumi' atau 'Stepping on Your Shadow'. Lagu vocaloid juga, kok! ^^

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.


End file.
